1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fishing tackle and particularly to a spring loaded dual action fishing hook. In one embodied form, the inventive tackle comprises two opposed hooks which spring forcibly open up when the hooks are activated by the action of the fish taking the bait.
2. Prior Art
Typically fishermen use single hooks for catching fish. Such hooks have been recognized to be unsatisfactory in that often the fish can remove the bait from the hook without the hook becoming imbedded in the mouth of the fish. Consequently, the art has sought other types of fishing hooks which more effectively hook the fish after the fish has taken bait.
Spring loaded double hook fishing hooks are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,748 discloses a spring loaded double acting fishing hook which is activated when struck by the fish.
Another example of a spring loaded fishing hook is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,820 which provides a fish hook with two arms, each having one end adapted to receive laterally extending spikes to receive bait. The arms are biased towards each other to a position in which the spike ends are in close disposition to each other. When a force is applied to the biased spike ends of the arms, the spiked ends of the arms move apart.
U.S Pat. No. 4,616,439 is another example of a spring loaded fishing hook. In that patent two hooks are movably secured together to move in a scissors like fashion. A spring portion is provided to forcibly separate the point and barb parts of the two hooks. Such mechanism includes a trigger safety. The trigger safety is in the form of a water soluble tablet which dissolves when contacted with the water and hence makes the spring loaded hooks ready to be triggered by the action of the fish.
The prior art devices have not provided a fully satisfactory spring loaded fishing hook. Thus, there is still a need in the art for a better spring loaded double action fishhook which is not activated until the hook is taken by the fish.